Usuario Blog:MariosKarts/The Legend of Zelda Wii U
center|400px Día 23 de Enero del 2013 En este día se confirma un nuevo Zelda para Wii U, aparte de un remake de The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker completamente en HD para esta misma consola, Wii U. Eiji Aonuma nos revela y nos cuenta algunos criterios que tendrá este nuevo Zelda: right|275px"Me siento como si aún fuese hace poco que celebramos el 25 Aniversario de The Legend of Zelda, pero ya ha pasado un año entero. El tiempo vuela, ¿Verdad? Wii U fue lanzada a finales del pasado año, así que me gustaría poder hablar en breve sobre el nuevo juego de Zelda que estamos preparando para Wii U. Dado a que debo aguardar hasta que pueda mostraros imágenes del juego para entrar en detalles, por el momento hablaré solo de la idea que se halla detrás del proceso de desarrollo. Nuestra misión a la hora de desarrollar este nuevo juego de Zelda para Wii U es básicamente replantearnos las convenciones de Zelda. Me refiero a cosas que se espere que el jugador deba superar las mazmorras en un orden determinado, que se juegue solo... Cosas que hemos terminado dando por supuestas últimamente. Queremos dejar de lado estas "convenciones", volver a los orígenes y crear un juego de Zelda renovado para que los jugadores de hoy puedan disfrutar la autentica esencia de la saga. Nos enfrentamos a un reto similar con Skyward Sword, pero no enfocamos nuestro esfuerzo a cambiar la estructura lineal del juego. Espero poder explicaros con mas detalles como va a cambiar el juego cuando vaya cogiendo más forma."'' Tras estas declaraciones, Aonuma pasa a explicar el hecho de que este nuevo Zelda se demorará un tiempo largo en salir, así que se realizará un remake en HD del juego ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Día 14 de Marzo del 2013 El gran Shigeru Miyamoto nos recuerda sobre este nuevo juego de Zelda en una entrevista con la revista GenGAME, pero a la vez nos dice que se demorarán un tiempo largo en lanzarlo. "Si das un vistazo al lanzamiento de Wii, fuimos capaces de preparar un juego como Wii Sports, lo que en aquel momento era claramente una cosa muy nueva, y lo lanzamos conjuntamente con un juego de Zelda. Con Wii U, vamos a llevar un acercamiento similar en cuanto al lanzamiento de Nintendo Land y un juego de Mario, y aunque estamos trabajando en un Zelda Wii U, nos va a llevar lanzarlo algo más de tiempo." nos declara Miyamoto. Bueno para los fans que esperan este juego al parecer lo tendremos probablemente a fines del 2014, aunque haya que esperar mucho, creo que valdrá la espera. Nintendo se debe estar esforzando mucho para crear este Zelda para Wii U (además para 2013 están previstos 2 juegos de Zelda, para que juguemos mientras esperamos la salida de este Zelda para Wii U). Día 6 de Junio del 2013 En este día, el director de la saga de Zelda, Eiji Aonuma, nos da una pequeña información tanto como para el nuevo juego de Zelda para la consola Wii U como para 3DS. Nos revela en una entrevista hecha por la revista Official Nintendo Magazine que The Legend of Zelda para Wii U presentará "elementos inesperados" que colocará en esta serie. "El nuevo juego, "A Link to the Past 2", se jugará de una forma muy diferente al original. Creo que las nuevas adiciones harán que los jugadores vean el juego de una forma diferente. Y, por supuesto, introducirán incluso más elementos inesperados en el juego de Zelda que estamos haciendo para Wii U" declara Aonuma. A pocos días del E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) de 2013, se desconoce aún si presentarán visualmente este nuevo juego de Zelda para Wii U por lo que tendremos que ser muy pacientes. Día 12 de Junio del 2013 En el segundo día de la mas importante convención de videojuegos, la E3, Nintendo hace referencia a este nuevo Zelda para Wii U. El Creador de la saga, Shigeru Miyamoto, nos habla de que este Zelda estaba apunto de mostrarse en esta E3, pero esta decisión se rechazó por el hecho que el mismo Shigeru dice: "Si mostramos este juego en el E3, muchos fans se concentraran en probar este juego y no otros juegos como Pikmin 3 u otros juegos de otras franquicias". También aclara que la compañía está progresando muy bien en el juego, por esta razón, estuvieron a punto de mostrar el juego en la E3. Día 14 de Junio del 2013 Eiji Aonuma hace una declaración muy preocupante en cuanto al futuro de la saga de The Legend of Zelda: "Si Zelda no cambia puede que la saga muera" dice Aonuma al hilo de esta entrega de la saga para Wii U. "Tenemos que evolucionar. Las cosas tienen que cambiar, esto necesita crecer. En cuanto a romper jarrones o cambiar la fórmula, he oído los pensamientos de los fans, estos dicen que 'esto está quedando un tanto repetitivo'. Aunque también me preocupa que la gente acabe diciendo 'Esto ya no es Zelda'". Aclara Aonuma. La verdad, nunca se ha dicho esta declaración en los 27 años que lleva esta saga, "O cambia, o muere". Algo Muy preocupante, pero a la vez, esto puede que lleve a la saga a ser una mejor reconocida mundialmente, y que recupere el reconocimiento que tenía. Día 15 de Junio del 2013 Eiji Aonuma nos confirma "Este Zelda no tendrá gráficos 'Ultra-realista', será algo nunca antes visto. "''Lo que queremos con este Zelda es que todo sea unico, tanto en lo que respecta a la presentación visual como a lo jugable. Tiene que ser algo que no hayas visto antes. No queremos que sea ultra-realista, porque es algo que lo puedes ver en otros lugares. Pero tampoco queremos que tenga un estilo caricaturesco-realista, como lo visto en la demostración técnica de hace unos años. Será algo completamente nuevo." no dice Aonuma. Por otro lado, Aonuma no descarta ni confirma el incluimiento de el contenido descargable post-lanzamiento, o conocido como DLC. Algo que no a muchos fans les gustaría que suceda, "Solo si realmente tiene sentido" Aclara Aonuma. ¡Eso es todo! Actualizaré este blog cuando anuncien más información sobre este Zelda ¡Estén atentos! Categoría:Entradas